Wedding Vows
by BornOnTheBreakOfDawn
Summary: Before the altar...making promises of love...united as one... -I created a haiku style for my summary. R and R. TamaXHaru. No flames please. I'm still starting.-


**Wedding Vows**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and neither does its characters. The only thing I own is the plot for the story here.

Author's Notes: I'm not quite sure with the exact vows used in a wedding but I just based the vows written here from what I usually hear or watch from movies or TV shows. If I made some mistakes, I'd be happy if you correct me. Please comment, correct, suggest, review or just speak whatever is in your mind with regards to my story but please don't include flames. Constructive criticism will do.

I know that this story is a bit timely for the upcoming occasion, Valentine's Day, but I didn't have any intention of making this story for that. (It would be clear if you'd read until the bottom part) But I don't mind either if you guys would treat this story as something related to Valentine's Day.

_The lines for the wedding vows_

' thoughts '

" speaking lines "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Do you take – as your lawfully wedded – _

…_To have and to hold…_

Tamaki Suou, despite his stunning good looks, irresistible charming personality and immense amount of wealth, he admits, surprisingly even to himself, that he's not perfect.

'No one is…'

Basing from his personal life story, from that itself, it can prove of his imperfection.

'If I'm perfect, grandmother would have accepted me a long time ago…if I'm perfect; we would have been happily living together as a complete family…If I'm perfect, I wouldn't have been deprived of friends and a family figure. If I'm perfect, I would have been well-loved by all.'

Many may have also considered of his godly physique to be perfect. If that were enough, he should be entirely happy.

'But I'm fully aware that there are people who hate me. Perhaps it's because of my egoistic and narcissistic behavior; or perhaps my idiocy…or perhaps something else that even I don't know what. As long as there are people who hate me, I'm always far from perfect.'

Haruhi Fujioka has always admitted to herself that she's not perfect.

'No one is…'

Although she may be appealing enough to capture the hearts of several men and have the intelligence to outwit another, her personality and lifestyle can be evidences of her shortcomings to make her imperfect.

'I can't say that I'm perfect. I can never say that. Many people have treated me indifferently when I lost my mother and when they knew that my father is having gender issues. Although I had friends, I also had enemies. Although I had admirers, I was ignorant to their feelings thus unconsciously chased them away. Although I have acquired enormous amounts of knowledge through books, I still lack knowledge when it comes to dealing life. I felt a wall separating me from my classmates in Ouran Academy due to financial status. And perhaps, I also took after my father the personal issues when it comes to gender.'

Although both Tamaki and Haruhi are imperfect individually, once they have discovered their attraction for one another, they have soon realized that even the irregular puzzle pieces once joined together can create a beautiful picture. Each of them can make up the faults of the other. They compliment each other perfectly. And soon it dawned upon them that as long as they **have **each other, they will always **hold **their own personal perfection in their lives.

…_For richer or for poorer…_

It is an undeniable fact that the most evident difference between Tamaki and Haruhi are their financial status. Tamaki is considered as someone 'filthy rich' and Haruhi is yet a 'simple commoner'. Financial status, in the eyes of society, is a huge factor when it comes to relationships. The stereotyped notion for relationships basing on financial status is, "the rich can't marry the poor" or vice-versa.

It is impossible for them to not experience storms in their relationship, once in a while. At first, when Haruhi had discovered her feelings for a certain half-blooded blond-haired lad, she began to doubt and deny because, 'it can never work out because we're…_different._' In Tamaki's case, when he realized his feelings for a certain short-haired brunette, he had never thought that money or status would be able to hinder his feelings for the girl. He did once tell her, "I'm me before I'm a Suou."

As their relationship bloomed, all doubts have faded away. Neither had thought about their differences can pull down the other. Sure, they have experienced outside forces to break them apart due to their differences, and that was unavoidable. However, both Tamaki and Haruhi had beaten all odds when they had finally faced the altar and exchanged their vows. Sure enough, there are people who were against the marriage, mostly from the groom's side due to a certain elderly matriarch, but both had the desire to be united in holy matrimony because they know that money can't ever buy love.

_...in sickness and in health…_

They may have been physically healthy but mentally and emotionally they have been unwell.

Tamaki, despite his joyous exterior, carries a deep wound inside his heart from the moment he was conceived. Problems had already risen and it wasn't his fault they had happened but he was the one who was put to blame. Even though he was still in his mother's womb, there was already the fact that his family wouldn't be entirely happy to welcome him. Albeit his mother and father are very loving and happy to have him, another relative of his is not very appreciative of the fact that he was born. He was the living proof of the disobedience that the son had created in the sight of his mother. He was the cradle of hatred that his grandmother continues to fill. He was the harlot's son, who will never be accepted as a part of his grandmother's prestigious family.

A part of Haruhi had died a long time ago. And that part died along with the death of her mother. She may still look physically well in the eyes of others but within the indifferent exterior, her heart throbs with the pain of a loss of a loved one. She had changed. And she cannot go back to the Haruhi that she used to be. But the love that she gives to her parents never lessened. In fact, it grew several times more, most especially towards her father. He's the only family left for her. If he's gone, it would as well become a living hell for her. So she continues to show her love for him, although she had seldom verbally expressed that. He may have misunderstood her actions and intentions but he still comes up with the conclusion that his daughter remains to love him still.

In a way, both of them had suffered a loss; a loss of a loved one, and a loss of being loved. However, ever since their paths had crossed, they have been unconsciously filling the void that was dented in the hearts of one another. And because of that, they had maintained to remain sane and emotionally healthy for the rest of their lives together.

_...till death do you part…_

Death is an unavoidable chapter that would eventually unfold in everyone's lives. But even death, for them, can't separate what they feel for one another. Death would only separate them physically. But their hearts would still continue to love one another. However, why do they have to think of their deaths when they should think of how they would spend their lives happily?

"If we fear death, it's as if death has taken over our lives." Tamaki started.

"Living a life with fear in our hearts will be the death of us." Haruhi continued.

"But to live a life filled with love can even overpower death." Tamaki went on.

"And so we do not believe that we will ever part even it is death that intervenes." Haruhi added.

"Because death doesn't imply the end…" Tamaki stated.

"But a new beginning for an eternal love in an eternal life…" Haruhi ended.

_I do…_

…_I do._

_The end_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Started: December 29, 2008_

_Ended: December 29, 2008_


End file.
